BEARBRICK
by Straydivarius
Summary: Siang itu cuaca cukup cerah untuk seorang Jeon Jungkook berjalan-jalan di taman kota. Sebenarnya bukan dia yang berinisiatif pergi ke taman. Ia lebih suka diam di perpustakaan lalu membaca buku-buku tebal yang dibenci oleh sebagian anak seumurannya. TAGS: JUNGKOOK, TAEHYUNG, TAEKOOK, VKOOK, FEM!JUNGKOOK, GS, BTS, TURUT MEMERIAHKAN #BTSFFNWPFIRSTDATE WEEK.


**_"Aku percaya padamu. Dan aku berjanji akan selalu tersenyum untukmu."_**

.

.

.

Siang itu cuaca cukup cerah untuk seorang Jeon Jungkook berjalan-jalan di taman kota. Sebenarnya bukan dia yang berinisiatif pergi ke taman. Ia lebih suka diam di perpustakaan lalu membaca buku-buku tebal yang di benci oleh sebagian anak seumurannya.

Kalau bukan karena sang kekasih; Kim Taehyung, ia mungkin tak akan berada di sini saat ini. Anak perempuan bersurai ikal _Red wine_ itu mendesis kesal saat melirik jam yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 12;30 siang.

" _Haish_ yang benar saja. Kau menelantarkan janji kita, Taehyung!" Desisnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan memang anak perempuan dengan gigi depan mirip kelinci itu merasa kesal. Menurut janji yang telah mereka sepakati, seharusnya mereka bertemu di taman ini pada tepat pukul dua belas siang, tapi sudah lewat 30 menit kekasihnya itu belum menampakan batang hidungnya sama sekali.

Lelah berjalan-jalan, Jungkook memutuskan untuk duduk sejenak di atas bangku yang berada di sekitar taman, lumayan lah untuk sekedar berteduh dari panasnya sengatan matahari, mengingat tempat ia duduk sekarang berada dekat dengan sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang, pikirnya begitu.

Tepat di hadapannya, ada sebuah kolam berbentuk lingkaran dengan air mancur di tengahnya, itu menjadi objek beberapa anak kecil untuk bermain. Jungkook bahkan sesekali tersenyum saat melihat beberapa anak kecil yang bermain air di pinggir kolam.

Kalau ia seorang anak kecil, mungkin ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama, mengingat cuaca yang cukup terik hari ini. Tapi sayang sekarang ia sudah beranjak dewasa, masa-masa seperti itu hanya tinggal kenangan untuknya sekarang.

Meskipun panasnya matahari cukup menyengat, hal itu tidak menyurutkan orang-orang untuk berjalan-jalan di taman. Setidaknya di sini banyak beragam pohon yang menyejukan sekaligus melindungi mereka dari paparan cahaya matahari secara langsung.

Jungkook merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Di dalam hatinya ia berharap mendapat pesan dari sang kekasih, Taehyung, meskipun itu hanya pesan basa-basi. Tapi harapan hanyalah harapan, tak ada _misscall_ ataupun pesan yang sekedar memberitahunya kalau Taehyung akan datang telat.

Anak perempuan itu kini terlihat gusar. Ia khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengan Taehyung mengingat ia sudah terlambat cukup lama tanpa mengiriminya satu pesan pun. Namun ia buru-buru menepis pikiran buruknya itu. Lagi pula Taehyung itu adalah tipe orang yang suka se-enaknya sendiri, jadi mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan datang.

Waktu nampaknya semakin terasa cepat saat Jungkook melirik jam tangannya.

" _Aigo_ _!_ _,_ Kim Taehyung, kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Dengus Jungkook saat menyadari ia sudah duduk di sana hampir satu jam. Dan nampaknya masih belum ada tanda-tanda kalau Taehyung akan segera datang.

Perempuan dengan balutan _overall_ berwarna biru pastel itu membuat pose berpikir sejenak lalu menimbang-nimbang ponsel miliknya. Di satu sisi ia ingin menghubungi Taehyung, namun di sisi lain ia tak ingin kekasihnya itu terlalu percaya diri dan merasa di atas angin karena Jungkook mengkhawatirkannya.

Tak lama kemudian ada seorang anak laki-laki tinggi datang menghampirinya dengan setengah berlari. Peluh bercucuran di sekitar pelipisnya, menandakan ia datang dengan bersusah payah.

"Ya! Jungkook- _ah_ " Anak laki-laki itu memekik saat sudah berada di hadapan Jungkook. Deru nafas yang memburu terdengar, seolah-olah ia sudah berlari jauh sekali. Dengan tampang datarnya, Jungkook hanya menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan sinis ditambah simpati.

"Kemana saja kamu baru muncul sekarang?!" Ketusnya. Menyadari kekasihnya sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk, Taehyung hanya bisa cengengesan.

"Bisakah kamu sedikit sopan padaku? Dan maafkan aku, tadi aku ada sedikit urusan." Taehyung menyesali perbuatannya sembari cemberut sekarang. Sok imut.

"Kanu pikir hanya kau saja yang punya urusan? Aku juga banyak urusan tahu!" Jungkook menggerutu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Anak laki-laki tadi kini beralih duduk disamping Jungkook dengan sumringah. Ia sadar kalau ini memang salahnya sehingga wajar jika Jungkook marah padanya.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, sayang. Tadi aku benar-benar ada urusan penting." Taehyung sedikit membujuk pacarnya itu agar tidak marah lagi dengan mencolek-colek dagu Jungkook.

"Kalau kamu memang sibuk, seharusnya kamu meneleponku, Kim Taehyung. Apa kamu ini hidup di jaman batu, huh?!" Taehyung cengengesan sendiri melihat Jungkook yang sedang sewot. Menurutnya Jungkook itu sangat menggemaskan ketika sedang marah. Rasanya ia ingin langsung _menyerang_ Anak perempuan pecinta buku itu sekarang juga.

"Baterai ponselku mati, Jungkook- _ah_." Ungkap Taehyung berkilah. Kini dirinya tak tau harus berbuat apalagi. Ia sudah kehabisan alasan sepertinya.

"Banyak alasan!" Dengus Jungkook tak peduli dengan alasan yang di berikan Taehyung. Lelaki tinggi itu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Dasar anak perempuan, di bentak nangis, tapi kalau di baikin malah ngelunjak, pikirnya.

" _My honey baby sweety little bunny_ , kalau kamu masih berisik akan aku cium!" Seru Taehyung dengan nada mengancam.

"Cium saja kalau kamu berani!" Balas Jungkook tak kalah sengit dengan nada menantang. Dan secepat mungkin Taehyung langsung mencuri sebuah kecupan kecil di bibir Jungkook dengan lembut. Hanya satu serangan benda kenyal dari mulut seorang Kim Taehyung, namun membuat Jungkook langsung diam membeku. Wajahnya merah padam, kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu.

Taehyung terkekeh melihat reaksi kekasihnya yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Mereka berpacaran sudah cukup lama, dan ini bukanlah ciuman pertama mereka. Namun setiap kali Taehyung menciumnya, Jungkook akan bereaksi seperti seorang anak perempuan yang baru pertama kali ciuman. Dan Taehyung sangat menyukai kepolosan kekasih cerewetnya itu

"Nah, kalau kamu diam seperti ini kamu jadi terlihat lebih manis, _Baby_." Goda Taehyung kembali cengengesan tak karuan. Jungkook hanya bisa mendesis kesal sambil melirik ke arah Taehyung dengan sinis.

"Sebenarnya ada perlu apa kau mengajak aku ke taman?" Tanya Jungkook mengalihkan pembicaraan. Nada bicaranya bahkan sudah mulai normal, tidak seperti tadi yang penuh dengan emosi.

"Pacaran, kita kan sudah lama tidak berjalan-jalan sambil pacaran. Anggap saja ini kencan pertama kita" Jawab Taehyung enteng.

"Ya, bukankah setiap hari kita selalu berkencan?" Tanya Jungkook meminta atensi lebih.

"Tapi itu tidak bisa di sebut kencan, Jeon Jungkook, Mana ada orang berkencan di perpustakaan." Sergah Taehyung tak mau kalah. Kalau di pikir-pikir memang benar apa yang diucapkan Taehyung. Selama ini mereka memang pacaran di perpustakaan, tempat yang di benci Taehyung sebenarnya. Tapi demi Jungkook, ia rela menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan agar puas bisa melihat wajah serius anak perempuan cantik itu sepuasnya. Tapi _hey_ , itu tidak bisa di sebut kencan sama sekali, pikir Taehyung.

"Dan _G_ _ood job_ , karena kau sudah membuatku menunggu hampir setengah jam di kencan kita ini!" Ujar Jungkook dengan nada menyindir. Lagi-lagi Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" _Im really Jeongmal Mianhae_ , itu di luar perkiraan hehe" Taehyung memasang tanda _peace_ dengan tangannya. Jungkook hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kekasihnya itu menggunakan kosakata yang bercampur campur antara Inggris dan Korea itu. Meskipun ia terus bersikap ketus padanya, tapi Taehyung tidak pernah marah sama sekali. Anak laki laki kelebihan kalsium itu bahkan tak akan segan-segan untuk melawak, sekedar menghilangkan rasa canggung di sekitarnya.

Sifat ke dua orang itu memang cukup bertolak belakang. Tak jarang mereka akan ribut meskipun gara-gara hal kecil. Namun tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka kembali berbaikan. Kadang mereka itu seperti tokoh kartun _tom and jerry_ , akan selalu ribut kalau bertemu, tapi jika tidak bertemu sehari saja mereka akan saling merindukan. Yah, mungkin itulah yang dinamakan jodoh.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu telat?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Ada urusan mendesak." Jawab Taehyung singkat. Jungkook memutar ke dua bola matanya malas.

"Aku tahu, tapi urusan apa?" Tanyanya lagi. Taehyung tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia hanya tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan geliginya yang putih bersih. Jungkook kadang sebal dengan sikap Taehyung yang hanya bisa tersenyum ketika ia bertanya sesuatu yang serius. Jungkook menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, dan seolah mengerti dengan isyaratnya, Taehyung segera membuka ranselnya dan merogoh sesuatu dari dalam, kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Ini untukmu!" Ujar Taehyung setelah menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang cukup besar dan dilapisi kertas kado. Jungkook menatap benda yang kini ada di tangannya itu dengan heran.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Buka saja." Ujar Taehyung di ikuti sebuah senyum ramah, meskipun di mata Jungkook itu lebih mirip seringai mengerikan. Karena penasaran Jungkook akhirnya membuka kertas kado pelapis kotak itu. Ia membukanya dengan kasar dan buru-buru, Taehyung meringis sendiri melihatnya. Ia kasihan sekali pada orang yang membungkus hadiah itu dengan rapih dan susah payah, karena sekarang Jungkook tengah mengoyaknya dengan kasar.

"Ini..." Gumam Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung. Ia benar benar tidak percaya. Jungkook terus menatap figur boneka _bearbrick_ itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Itu adalah boneka _Bearbrick_ bermotif _Star wars_ yang sangat diinginkannya. Boneka itu dibuat edisi terbatas dan sangat susah mendapatkannya. Dan yang Jungkook tau, harga boneka _Bearbrick_ itu tidak murah.

"Itu hadiah untukmu. Selama kita pacaran aku belum pernah memberimu hadiah, kan? Dan itu hadiah pertamamu dariku." Ungkap Taehyung. _Oh my god_ , Taehyung benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang kekasih idaman sekarang. _H_ _e is_ _totally gentleman_.

"Tapi bagaimana kamu mendapatkannya?" Mata Jungkook mulai berkaca-kaca. Bahkan nada bicaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Dengan sedikit susah payah aku akhirnya berhasil mendapatkannya." Ujar Taehyung seraya menggaruk kepakanya kikuk..

"Taehyung bodoh! dari pada kamu membuang-buang uang untuk membelikanku ini, lebih baik kau menyimpan seluruh uangmu saja!" Seru Jungkook diikuti dengan tangisnya yang mulai pecah. Taehyung terkejut melihat kekasihnya tiba-tiba menangis di hadapannya. Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Jungkook menangis, apa ada yang salah dengan hadiahnya?

"Ini bukan masalah harga, Kookie- _ya_. Kalau untukmu, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengeluarkan uang, yah meskipun itu tidak sedikit." Taehyung berusaha menenangkan Jungkook yang masih terisak dengan mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal ini lagi. Aku tahu kau tidak mudah mendapatkan uang untuk mendapatkan _Bearbrick_ ini. Aku tidak perlu hadiah. Yang aku butuhkan hanya kamu di sampingku." Ungkap Jungkook di sela-sela tangisnya. Taehyung menatap kekasihnya yang tengah menangis itu. Benar kata Jungkook, untuk membeli boneka _Bearbrick_ itu, Taehyung bahkan harus merogoh tabungannya. Tapi ini bukan masalah uang, untuknya ini bukanlah seberapa, pikirnya.

"Oke, aku janji. Sekarang berhentilah menangis. Lihat orang-orang sedang memperhatikan kita." Ucap Taehyung sambil menunjuk orang di sekitar mereka. Jungkook memperhatikan sekitarnya, dan benar saja! beberapa orang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Mungkin mereka pikir Jungkook seperti seorang gadis yang barus saja direnggut keperawanannya. Taehyung menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi Jungkook dan ia malu sendiri karena menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

"Ada ada saja kamu ini. Lagipula hanya karena uang kamu sampai menangis." Cibir Taehyung.

"Aku menangis bukan karena uang. Aku menangis karena terharu asal kamu tahu saja!" Jungkook protes sambil terisak. Sebuah senyum kembali mengembang di wajah Taehyung. Ia mengangkat dagu kekasihnya sehingga obsidiannya beradu dengan ke iris cokelat kelam indah milik Jungkook.

" _Hey_ , dengarkan aku. Tak peduli seberapa kamu senang dan bahagia, atau seberapa besar kamu sedih dan terharu, jangan pernah menangis lagi." Ujar Taehyung dengan nada lembut. "Ku mohon percayalah padaku, aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Jadi tersenyumlah." Lanjut Taehyung dengan menatap lekat lekat kearah manik mata Jungkook.

Jungkook kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia sangat bahagia mendengar penuturan Taehyung. Saking bahagianya ia bahkan ingin melompat dan berteriak pada semua orang betapa bahagianya ia sekarang.

"Aku percaya padamu. Dan aku berjanji akan selalu tersenyum untukmu." Ungkap Jungkook yang langsung memeluk Taehyung dengan erat seolah-olah tak ingin melepaskannya begitu saja.

 **[[THE END]]**

 **A/N: TURUT MEMERIAHKAN EVENT #BTSFFNWPFIRSTDATE WEEK YEAY!**

 **DULU... BANGET... PERNAH DIPOSTING DENGAN CAST TAEHYUNG X SEOKJIN. HAH! MAMPUS GUA KHILAP DULU PERNAH DOYAN TAEJIN...**

 **AT LAST** **, MIND TO** **FAV, FOLLOW AND** **REVIEW?**

 ** _SINCERELY_**

 ** _NAN GWISHIN KKUM KKOTTO :* /AEGYO/_**

 ** _ALHAM BASKORO_**


End file.
